Rosette LaBeu
Kindhearted, friendly and well-mannered, Rosette sees the beauty in everything and everyone but this pretty princess is more than just another fairest face. She knows that a fairytale's true beauty is on the inside, and not on the outside. She's more than ready to show Ever After just how spelltacular being true to yourself is what's really fairest! Biography Personality Rosette is a kind and loving princess. She's someone who is able to see the true beauty in everyone and everything - even trolls, ogres, and other beasts. To her, everyone is fairest in their own ways, and what makes someone really beautiful isn't how they look, but how they act towards others. As daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, Rosette is able to communicate with not only cute woodland creatures, but beasts as well. She believes that beasts are extremely misunderstood, and feels the need to care for them if no one else will. She's very empathetic and sensitive to others' feelings and emotions. She would never say anything to intentionally hurt someone else's feelings. And if she did, then she'd be sure to apologize. She likes to think of herself as a "rose without thorns" Rosette is also very stylish and pretty. She isn't the daughter of Beauty for nothing, after all. Sometimes she can be a little vain, usually without want to. And she loves to give her friends spelltacular make-overs that really bring out the true beauty inside of them! Overall, Rosette is a warmhearted princess who is always sees the good in everything! Appearance Red hair with ringlets, raised in a high ponytail, big blue eyes, red lips, pink skin, her characteristic attire, consists of a draped blue dress, adorned with a floral pattern, on the skirt, has ornamental roses, wear a white short-sleeved blouse of balloon style, a golden corset, white shoes with roses on the sides, a pearl necklace and a rose, matching rose earrings, a large crown with large blue gems, pearl bracelet and stockings with flowers Fairy tale – Beauty The Story from The Beauty and The Beast What is their Destiny Her destiny is be the next Beauty of the history, she is destined to live in a gothic palace with a Beast some years, to finally fall in love with this Beast and broke the spell that turned the Beast in a Beast and free the Prince inside History Rosette is the last of the 3 daughters of Beauty and The Beast, her two sisters were born when her father was still a beast, instead, Rosette was born a year after the spell was broken. According to her story, being the youngest of the sisters, she is destined to be the next Beauty in the history and her sisters, to be the villains of the story Relationships Family Beauty Her mother is Beauty, but something little known, is that this is her nickname, her real name is Rose LaBeau, she is the daughter of a rich merchant and has 2 jealous sisters, who at the end of the story, are turned into stone, Beauty is a loving mother, she wrote a novel, which became a bestseller "Living with a Beast" where she tells the story never told about living with a Beast, besides, she is the owner and creator of the biggest accessories brand from the Fairy Tale World "Golden Rose" that are specializing in creating golden accessories. She and Rosette have a very close relationship, but with her other two daughters, she is a little more distant, since her goal is to prepare her daughter to follow her destiny, she believes that all the fairytales are beautiful, either inside or on the outside. Roseanne LaBeu Roseanne is the eldest of the 3 sisters and is jealous that her younger sister has the fate of her mother, she wants at all costs to take the throne from her sister as the next Beauty She hates her sister so she is quite hostile to Rosette, her relationship is very bad. She is a Rebel since she does not want to be turned to stone and see her sister's happiness for Ever After Rosabelle LaBeu Rosabelle, better known as Rosabella, is the older sister of Rosette, she changed her last name to "Beauty" since this is the nickname with which everyone knows her mother, this with the aim of getting more support and recognition to help in its social and proanimal causes She and Rosette at first were pretty close, but after "Epic Winter" has a fairly long relationship, since Rosette accuses her of wanting to steal her fate as the next Bella, by kissing Daring Charming and break the spell. Rosabella is a Rebel because she doesn't want to be turned to stone and doesn't want to hurt her sister Friends Shellynne Mermaid The daughter of the little mermaid, she is a Rebel and does not want to follow her destiny, she is Rosette's roommate and her best friend They became friends when they joined Ever After High, although both girls are very different, they managed to understand each other quite well. Romance Dashing Charming Dashing is part of the Charming's long lineage, he is destined to be the next Beast in the history, he has a lion-shaped mark on his back, like Rosette's father, he was bewitched at birth by the queen evil, the spell gives her superhuman strength, but it will not work until she graduates from Ever After High, he, like good Royal, upon learning that Beuty's daughter would enter Ever After High, look for her and immediately wanted to start dating her; He thought that know better each other as far possible, would make we live more happy when they were together in the castle. He is very sweet with Rosette, he is a gentleman, he always tries to make her happy and loves to see her smile, we can say that he is truly in love with Rosette, he always tries to protect her, even when she considers it is not necessary. She loves to surprise Rosette, so every day she leaves a little surprise in her locker, like a candy or a flower. Malcom Wizard Malcom is the son of Merlin; Rosette met Malcom in Crownculus class, she volunteered to be your class tutor, since Malcome is not good at math, which started as a friendship ended in courtship, but in this relationship there are two problems: 1. She goes out with Daring 2. Malcome is a Rebel and is not in her story Rosette and Malcom went out for a while in secret, she wanted it a lot, but she was not ready to finish with Dashing and was afraid to disappoint her parents, so she decided to keep their relationship in secret, until in True Hearts Day, when Malcome ends up with Rosette tired of being a secret, that day Rosette had to make a decision, Dashing or Malcome, in the end Rosette chose Dashing, for fear of breaking her destiny. Malcome ended up going out with Fleur Le Enchantress, the daughter of the Enchantress from the story of The Beauty and the Beast Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png rossette_la_beu_by_andy_dorinka-d8z15gd.png|First Desing of Rosette Rosette Firts Chapter2.png|Rosette New Style Notes IMPORTAN: Rosette was created in July 2013 , a couple of years before Mattel created Rosabella, I love Rosette, so I decided to keep it and adapt her story a bit to fit Rosabella into her story * Rosette is the first Ever After High OC created by AndyDorinka * Her first desing was publish 29 of July of 2013 in DeviantArt (whit Alyssa Wonderland and Dashing Charming) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Andy-Dorinka Category:Royals Category:Beauty and the Beast